


Baby?

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver babies [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, these two marshmellows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Clint are having a baby. But first Pietro has to tell Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby?

"Pregnant. Like a baby?" Gesturing between Pietros face and stomach Clint looked confused. He seemed to be having some trouble getting his head wrapped around the idea. His mouth flopped open and closed, reminding Pietro of a fish out of water. Shaking his head, Clint rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry explain this again?”

“The doctor told me the reason I am sick is because I’m pregnant.” He gritted his teeth in worry, body hunched inwards as his lover processed this information. _Or will it be ex-lover now because of this?_

After almost a minute of silence from Clint, he chanced a look from the floor to Clint’s face. _Is this where he tells me I am disgusting? That it’s unnatural and sick?_

Clint’s face was emotionless and Pietro felt his heart drop. His life had been full of bad ever since he was a small child. Anytime he came close to happiness it was always ripped away. And he was left more miserable and broken than before. It was stupid to think that his relationship with Clint would be any better. _You’re an idiot to think you deserve this. To deserve him._

Caught up in negative thoughts and planning his departure from the Avenger’s, Pietro missed the grin that slowly started to spread across Clint’s face.

“Wow. So a kid. Like an actual kid. That’s... amazing.”

“I’m so- wait what?” Confused he raised his face to look at Clint. The older man’s face held no traces of scorn or disgust. Instead he looked happy. _But why?_

Kneeling down, between Pietro’s legs, he let his hands rest on the speedster’s legs. “I’m not gonna lie and say I thought about kids. And sure with us both being guys and in our line of work it didn’t really seem like a topic that would come up. It’s a shock. But between you and me and the rest of our crazy team, it’ll work out.”

“You mean you’re willing to help me with them?” He couldn’t quite keep the wonder out of his voice while he tried to fight the tears. Laughing he rubbed hastily at them, only to have his hands pulled away and gentler ones brush against his cheeks.

"Don't be silly." Clint pulled him into a hug, holding him tight against his chest and letting out soothing noises as he cried. He shook his head in exasperation. "Don't you get it yet? I'm invested in this, in us.  I love you Pietro. And I plan on building a life with you. This throws a bit of a wrench in those plans but we can build around it. It’s gonna be great and terrible but as long as we got each other right?”

“I suppose.” Was muffled against his shirt.

Pulling back he pressed a kiss against Pietro’s forehead.  “Our kid’s gonna be ridiculously spoiled.” Laughing he pressed small kisses along his lover’s face. “I love you, you idiot.”

“Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt on tumblr and it took me a while to actually get something out. I wrote 3 different versions that were all too long and dragging. Then last night I finally got it. I just wish it wasn't so short.


End file.
